


the weight of being loved

by magumarashi



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 13:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magumarashi/pseuds/magumarashi
Summary: After painstakingly saving up gold nuggets, Djeeta has finally prepared a Perpetuity Ring for the person she loves. But can humans, whose lifespans are so short compared to Primals, really promise things like "eternity"...?





	the weight of being loved

**Author's Note:**

> Post-000 in the grand scheme of things. this is actually the culmination of like... 3 ideas i've been bouncing around in my head for a while; i'm kinda glad I could get them all into one fic lmao. And as with all my gbf fics, Djeeta has been aged up to her early-mid twenties here.
> 
> Art for this fic can be found [here!](https://magu-art.tumblr.com/post/184453526527/wanted-to-draw-something-for-the-granblue-oneshot)

Djeeta had spent a long time preparing for this day. Meticulously saving up gold nuggets, writing and practicing what to say (throwing out drafts in crumpled-up wads whenever her idea was too cheesy), waiting for the right moment to catch him alone, away from everyone else… She carried the ring in her pocket at all times, just in case, but it still took a few weeks longer than anticipated for the right moment to present itself.

Djeeta found Sandalphon on the deck that morning, as she so often did. He seemed to enjoy being on the deck, more than anywhere else—maybe it was the fresh air, or the view of the endless sky around them. He’d spent so long cooped up before joining the crew, she didn’t blame him for wanting to be outside. And this time, miraculously, he was alone; it wasn’t unusual to find him spending time with other crew members, or trying to act cool while Lyria and Vyrn hovered around him.

Today, he stood alone on the deck, leaning on the railing—six colorful wings at his back, as though he was taking some time to stretch them after a morning serving coffee. His gaze was on the sky, a slight breeze playing in his curly hair. Beautiful, as always. For a moment she could only stand there and stare at him.

 _This is it_ , Djeeta reminded herself, taking a deep breath.

_I’m going to ask him to marry me._

 * * *

Sandalphon noticed her footsteps on the deck and turned to face her, his frown lifting when he realized who was coming.

“Djeeta,” he greeted her warmly. She still wasn’t used to hearing her name in his voice; he’d spent so long calling her “Singularity” that hearing him call her by name always made her heart jump a little.

“Hey,” she said, brilliantly, trying hard to keep her nerves calm. She held the small velvet box with the ring behind her back, just out of sight. “Got a minute?”

“Of course,” Sandalphon answered. “Need something?”

“Oh, I just, um…” _Focus, Djeeta!!! Play it cool!!_ “I had something I wanted to ask you.”

“Oh?” Sandalphon tilted his head slightly, indicating that she’d piqued his interest.

“I, um, I’ve been thinking about it a lot, and…” she trailed off a little, trying to remember what she’d come up with earlier. In a situation like this, cue cards were out of the question. “We’ve been together a while now, haven’t we? So…”

Djeeta slowly brought the velvet box out from behind her back. Sandalphon’s eyes darted to it, brow furrowing in confusion. She wondered: did he know what this gesture meant, or would she need to explain it to him?

“Um… do you know what this is?”

“Haven’t a clue.”

“Oh, good…”

 _Good?!_ Djeeta thought to herself. _Why did I say good?!?!_

“I mean—!” she added, “Um, it’s a sky realm custom… when two people want to get married and spend their lives together, one gives the other a ring.”

“Like… an over mastery ring?” Sandalphon asked. He was already familiar with the magic rings that Djeeta distributed among the crew, giving them boosted strength and stamina for more physically demanding quests; he had worn several of them over the course of his stay on the Grandcypher.

“Kinda?” said Djeeta. “It’s more special than that… ”

Djeeta opened up the box, revealing the gold ring within. It was much more intricately crafted than the simple over mastery rings, and set in the middle of it was a cut and polished stone, sparkling brilliantly in the morning light.

“They’re called Perpetuity Rings,” Djeeta explained, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. “You’re supposed to make them yourself, and I, um, I made this one for you…”

“ _You_ made this?” Sandalphon couldn’t hide his surprise.

“Yeah…”

“It’s beautiful…” said Sandalphon. “I’m genuinely impressed—I’d imagine it would take tremendous skill to craft something so small and intricate.”

Djeeta grinned at his praise, her confidence returning a little.

“What I’m trying to say is… I love you, Sandalphon,” she said. “Whenever we spend time together, I just… I’m so happy, it feels like I’m on top of the world. We’ve been through hell and back together, and every time I think about what we overcame to get here, and how we managed to pull through it all…”

Djeeta’s throat tightened, but she valiantly fought back her tears.

“I want to face the future with you by my side,” she said. “Just… even when everything looks hopeless, or the going gets rough, being with you—I feel safe. I feel like I can do anything as long as you’re there with me. You’re so amazing, and handsome, and—!”

“S-stop, you’re making me blush…!” Sandalphon lifted a hand to his face, averting his gaze.

“So I wanted to ask if… if you’ll accept this Perpetuity Ring,” Djeeta said finally, holding the ring out to him. “Sandalphon… will you marry me?”

For a moment there was silence; Sandalphon looked back at her, though his face was no less red than before. After a while he brought down his hand, and said:

“These Perpetuity Rings… they’re a promise to spend your lives together, right?”

“Yeah,” Djeeta answered. “They symbolize eternal love—that’s what the ‘Perpetuity’ part means, anyway…”

Sandalphon smiled at this, wryly.

“You would pledge eternity to me, when you don’t even have eternity to give?”

Of course, she’d known he would ask something like that. It was the first question anyone would ask, given the situation. She shook her head, smiling back at him.

“You say that like I haven’t thought about it,” she said quietly. “Of course I know you’re going to live longer than I will.”

“Then, why…?” Sandalphon’s smile faded. “Why ask me to marry you, when you already know…?” He trailed off, averting his gaze. “When you already know I’m going to lose you someday—why preemptively rub salt in that wound?”

“I know it might be selfish…” said Djeeta, “But I really do want to marry you—more than anything. I want to be the person you call ‘wife’, even if it’s selfish. At the same time, though… I know that for you, ‘eternity’ will go on long after I’m gone. So, I did a little thinking, and I decided that there’s something else I wanted to entrust to you along with this ring.”

She moved to lean back against the railing, gazing out over the deck. She could see a couple of other crew members dotting the deck: some were adjusting the rigging, there was a small group hanging laundry, and a few others seemed to just be enjoying the nice weather. Sandalphon followed her gaze, brow furrowed.

“I’ve worked hard to make the Grandcypher a place where anyone can find a home,” said Djeeta quietly. “When I die… what’s going to happen to the crew? To the ship? I know it’s silly to worry about this when I’m so young, but… sometimes I lose sleep over it.”

Sandalphon nodded.

“I don’t want this crew—this ship—to die with me,” Djeeta admitted. “So, after I’m gone… I want _you_ to take up the helm as captain.”

“Me?!” Sandalphon blurted. “Why me—?”

“Because you know more than anyone how important it is to have somewhere to belong,” Djeeta said, quietly.

Sandalphon opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again. She was right—he knew she was—but it surprised him how succinctly she’d managed to put it to words. Really, the only reason he was still here at all was because he’d found a home on the Grandcypher. That he’d been given the space to grow and connect with others, rather than going off alone and letting his despair and anger swallow him up again…

“I see,” he responded, finally. “You _are_ right about that…”

“Besides,” Djeeta went on, “I’ve been thinking about what Belial said back then—that your infamy as the person behind the calamities will outlive the people who support you. I know he was just trying to rile you up, but it bothered me.”

“It’s hard not to be bothered by something like that,” said Sandalphon. “I’d be lying if I said it hasn’t been on my mind, too.”

“Right?” said Djeeta, “So, in the future… I thought it’d be nice if you became known as ‘Sandalphon, Grandcypher Captain’ instead of just ‘Sandalphon who caused the calamities’. That way, even if I’m not there to vouch for you anymore—!”

Sandalphon snorted, cutting her off.

“You really did put a lot of thought into this, didn’t you?” he said. “That’s so like you, always fussing over me…”

“Haha, yeah…” Djeeta shifted her weight, bashfully. “Even after all that… it’s okay if you don’t want to get married. I totally understand. I’ll still love you no matter what, so—!”

“Nonsense.” Sandalphon held his hand out, expectantly. “Give me that ring.”

Djeeta looked over at him, and he met her surprise with a grin.

“You mean—?!”

“Of course,” said Sandalphon. He took a few steps closer to her, gently laying his hands on her shoulders. “You’re special to me, Djeeta; nothing’s going to change that. You were the one who gave me a chance to start again. You opened your heart to me when I needed it most. That you’ve gone to such lengths to consider what my life might be like once you’re not here to look out for me anymore… It’s touching, even if it’s somewhat morbid.”

“A little, yeah…”

“I’ve known from the beginning that I would have to lose you someday,” Sandalphon continued, quietly. “You’re only mortal, after all. Even knowing that… I decided I want to cherish what precious time we _do_ have together, rather than push away the person I love most. I’ve already made that mistake once.”

Djeeta nodded.

“So…  I accept your wish, Djeeta.” Sandalphon reached down to put his hands over hers, closing the velvet box between them. “And I vow to treasure it with you for as long as you live.”

Djeeta’s heart felt light enough to float away.

_He said yes…! He actually said yes!!_

_I’m going to marry this amazing, beautiful man—!_

Djeeta’s eyes welled up with tears before she could stop them. She reached up to wipe her eyes before things got too out of hand, but it was too late: her quiet snivels quickly dissolved into wails.

“I—Djeeta?” Sandalphon asked, slightly mortified. “Why are you crying—?!”

“Sorry, sorry,” said Djeeta, though tears were already streaming down her face. “It’s just… I was so afraid you’d say no, so… I’m really happy…”

“What am I going to do with you…?” Sandalphon sighed, ruffling the hair on the back of his head. “You were _that_ worried I’d turn you down?”

“Yeah…”

“Sheesh…” He looked back at her, smiling warmly. “I apologize for making you worry, then.”

“Thank you…” she said, wiping her eyes. “Here, give me your hand…”

She took the ring out of the box, and Sandalphon offered his hand—his _left_ hand. Djeeta smiled, shook her head, and indicated to his right.

“Does it matter?” Sandalphon asked, even as he held the correct hand out.

“It’s skydweller tradition,” said Djeeta with a shrug. “I asked Deliford, and he said it goes on the right hand before you’re married.”  

“If you say so.”

Djeeta carefully slipped the ring on his finger (she thanked her lucky stars that he wasn’t wearing his gloves today) and paused to admire how it looked on him. It wasn’t perfect—she’d made it herself, after all, and it was just slightly too big—but seeing it on his finger, she couldn’t help feeling excited.

“Heh.” Sandalphon followed her gaze. “I’m impressed you haven’t made a quip about how delicate my fingers are.”

“It’s taking all of my self control, believe me.”  

He laughed at this—genuinely, this time—and brought her into his arms for a tight embrace. Djeeta returned it readily, wrapping her arms around his neck. She closed her eyes, taking in the faint scent of coffee on his clothes. His body felt so _right_ against hers. She’d been thinking about this for almost as long as he’d been part of the crew, from the first time they’d held each other to process their grief: they simply _fit_ together. He was the perfect height for her, heels and all—for cuddles, for kisses, for standing side by side on the deck and resting her head on his shoulder. For all the things they did behind closed doors…

A faint rustling reached her ears, and Djeeta opened her eyes again. Sandalphon had brought his wings forward, wrapping them in a curtain of colorful feathers.

“Both Supreme Primarch and Grandcypher captain…” he said quietly. “That will be a lot of responsibility on my shoulders, you know. My promises to you and Lucifer both…”

Djeeta couldn’t help smiling at this, bashfully.

“Sorry for saddling you with another wish.”

“Don’t apologize,” Sandalphon answered, nuzzling her hair reassuringly. His eyes wandered down to his right hand, resting on her back. The gold ring sparkling faintly, even in the shade of his wings. “I think I can handle it, now… the weight of being loved.”  



End file.
